


We've Known Each Other For So Long

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Picnic, and food, do the french have spotify, sleepover, there's an akuma, this is a mix of crack writing and serious writing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Summary: Adrien surprises Marinette with a picnic for two instead of four.





	

"Crap, crap, crap, _crap_ , I'm late, they're gonna kill me, they're gonna kill-" Marinette looked around in her attempt to find her other three friends, and was surprised to only see Adrien. "-me…?" Her approach slowed as she drew closer, though she did throw out a greeting so as not to startle her partner.

Said partner turned around with a delighted smiled, and when she sat down on the large picnic blanket, he said, "Hi, I'm Adrien and this is jackass." He opened his jacket marginally to point at his kwami when he said 'jackass.' The yipe he emitted after Plagg 'accidentally' mistook his finger for cheese went unnoticed by everyone, save Marinette and her own kwami.

Marinette snorted and giggled at their antics before pushing the picnic basket she'd brought to the side. She made a big show of looking around. "So, uh… Alya and Nino?"

Her suspicions were confirmed by the dusting of pink on Adrien's cheeks. "I, um. They're not coming. Surprise?" He punctuated his words with a short and sweet show of jazzhands. Eying the blanket they sat upon, as if he were too guilty to meet her eyes, he asked, "Are you mad?"

"No. Confused about why you had to go through such a roundabout way to hang out? Yes. But mad? No, never. Not over something like this," she reassured, reaching forward to place her hands over his own for a quick moment. When she sat back, she adjusted her position to be sitting on her knees, allowing for the skirt she wore to lay partially spread out over the blanket. She tucked part of it under her knees and dragged the basket closer to them both.

Adrien watched as she opened the lid and started dragging food dishes out, and he missed what she asked him. He blinked and turned his attention back to her. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said, so why the secrecy?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "Like, ever since we found out our identities, you've been kind of… I dunno." She shrugged. "You seem pretty nervous around me now, despite our initial excitement and happiness over the reveal? And I get it, I do! I am too! But we haven't actually hung out, just the two of us, since it happened. Until now, I mean. And we did before. I mean… we've known each other for so long, so it's kind of weird." A small frown tugged at the corners of her lips the longer she spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said, watching her expression shift and her brow furrow. "I am still really, really happy about everything. You're right, though. I am really nervous. I don't want us to get screwed up, I guess. But I've been talking to Alya and Nino both and they've been pretty helpful, so I asked them to, um… help me set this up? I thought it might be too awkward to ask you out for a picnic with just us."

Marinette's gaze softened, and she finished setting the items out for them. "Adrien, it wouldn't have been awkward. And, well, even if it had been, that's okay, you know?" She glanced at the food spread out on the blanket. "I really wish I'd known, I think I brought too much food," she teased."

He chuckled and apologized again. "Sorry. I'll be better about it next time, I promise."

"Next time, hm?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's- I mean if you wanted to! Do this again! With me!" he practically shouted. Passersby gave them a variety of looks, even as his hands slapped over his mouth.

Laughing, Marinette took a plate for herself and began piling on food. Adrien shortly followed suit, huffing when the dish he reached for was stolen by Marinette. "Gotta be quicker than that, Monsieur Noir."

With a scowl on his face, he reached for something else when a thought struck him. Marinette could see it in the way he sat up straight and smiled, a mischievous spark in his eyes. "What're y- hey!" she barked when his hands darted forward and stole her entire plate.

"Gotta be quicker than that, Mademoiselle Bug," he laughed, scooting back out of the reach of Marinette's hands.

"Adrien Middle Name Agreste, if you don't give that back right n-"

Her words were cut of by an explosion coming from a few blocks away. The mood became serious instantly, and both of them stood up to shout for people to run. When the park was all but deserted, they exchanged a look, and transformed.

Chat Noir grabbed a container of food and before Ladybug could question it, he said, "I've always wanted to be in a food fight!" The grin he wore while he said that made Ladybug shake her head fondly. She grabbed a container too.

"Let's go, Kitty!" She flicked her yoyo out and launched herself away, joined by Chat Noir a quick moment after. When they arrived at the scene of the explosion, they saw a tall and large woman with scales and wings that extended to at least 20 meters. "Oh my god," Ladybug said, freezing a good distance away from it.

"Well, that's mildly terrifying," Chat commented with a low whistle. The dragon-woman heard it and turned to look at the duo with narrowed eyes. The akuma and the heroes had a stare-off of sorts before Chat called out, "So what got you akumatized?" An elbow hit him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that f-"

"Oh my gosh, you can't just ask someone why they're akumatized!" Ladybug scolded. "Come on, let's just do this."

"After you, my lady!"

The dragon-woman roared and charged at them. Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a look before raising the food they'd brought.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time the akuma was defeated, and a very tired Adrien and Marinette found their way back to the park to pick up their left behind items. The latter groaned at the sight of ants crawling over all of the open dishes.

"So much for the picnic, huh?" Adrien asked solemnly. He helped her bring the ruined dishes to the trash and began folding the blanket when whatever was left was stored back in the basket.

"Well," she started, "there's always next time, right?" She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face over his pleasantly surprised expression.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. I'd love to go out with you again sometime, Adrien."

He dropped the blanket to the ground, walked forward, picked her up below her waist, and spun them around. Though he was tired and desperate for some rest, he felt reinvigorated enough to toss her in the air and catch. Both of them broke out into laughter, their faces red and uncaring of the spectacle any late-night wanderers may see if they looked their way.

When Marinette's feet found the ground again, she stopped him from pulling away and rested her forehead against his. It would be easy, she figured, to pretend they had all of eternity to stand just like that, wrapped in the scent of one another's comforting presence. Unfortunately, the spell was broken when Adrien's phone went off, and he jerked away to answer it.

"Hello? Nathalie, calm- no, nothing wrong, I just- Nathalie! Calm down! I'm with Marinette- _Nathalie!_ " he quietly shouted into his phone, a blush coming over his cheeks. "I was with her when the akuma attacked! We found shelter and hid out, and we forgot our phones at the picnic!"

Marinette drew closer, slightly concerned. Adrien shot her an apologetic roll of his eyes before returning to the call. "No, oh my god, I don't need Gorilla to come-" The phone was snatched from his hands, and he looked at Marinette with a bewildered expression.

"Hi, Madame Sancoeur!" Marinette said brightly. "Yes, I understand. No. No. He is, yes. Very tired though. Yes. Actually, I have a suggestion. Maybe he could stay at my place for the night? We haven't had really anything to eat and it's been a long d- Yes, I understand, ma'am. Yes." She paused for a long moment, and Adrien could hear Nathalie's tired voice on the line. Then- "Really? That sounds great! Yes, I'll make sure of it. I promise. Thank you!" She pulled the phone from her ear and ended the call, smiling over at Adrien. "We're having a sleepover!"

"Oh, heck yeah!" he whooped. They gathered the blanket back up, alongside the basket that had been dropped, and walked the short distance back to Marinette's house. They walked up the stairs in a stealthy manner so as not to wake her parents ("No, they're not going to mind you staying over, Adrien. They've tried to get us together as long as Alya has.") and finally collapsed on the floor of her room.

"I'm gonna go get us something to drink and a better snack than what's in the basket. Be right back!" She ran down the steps with ease, and within a few minutes, she had two glasses of water and some croissants that had been left over.

Adrien spread the blanket back out, and they sat leaning on each other as sleep began to take hold, making their eyelids droop and their syllables slur. They certainly would have fallen asleep, if Adrien hadn't jolted awake at the feeling of cool liquid soaking into his shorts. He jostled Marinette, who looked confused.

"What happened?"

"You made it look like I wet myself," he deadpanned and pointed to where water still dripped from her cup.

"...What?" She looked between the cup and his shorts for a long minute, as if she couldn't make a connection between them. Finally, finally she realized what had happened, and her eyes widened. She set the cup down and jumped to her feet. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

He chuckled at her. "I know, I know. Let's just… not worry about it, okay? I mean, it's just water, so it won't stain."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Still, I feel kind of bad."

"Seriously, it's fine. It was so quiet we were both falling asleep, s- wait. Wait, wait, wait. Wait one minute." Opening his jacket and searching the hidden pockets frantically, he began to cuss. "Where the hell is Plagg!?"

"Plagg…? Plagg! You're right, I haven't heard him complain about cheese once!" she exclaimed, surprised by their revelation. She quickly checked her purse. "No Tikki either," she said, making sure she still actually had her earrings in. She sighed in relief at feeling their cool surfaces. "You check around up here, I'll go look downstairs, okay?"

He nodded, and soon they were searching all over the house for the kwamis. About twenty minutes in, Marinette heard a soft sound coming from a drawer in the fridge when she opened it. Adrien, who had impeccable timing, came down at the same time.

"Find them yet?" he asked.

"Shh," she hushed, pointing to the drawer where the noise came from. They quietly opened it and found the two kwamis fast asleep, surrounded by some crumbs. Both Marinette and Adrien watched before Marinette gently scooped them up and brought them upstairs, placing them on their own pillow.

"Guess they had the same idea as us," Adrien said with a yawn.

Marinette yawned too, nodding her answer. "Speaking of said idea, why don't we turn on some music and get back to that?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He stretched and laid down on the picnic blanket.

Marinette woke her computer up and turned on opened Adrien's spotify playlist.

Several songs into the playlist, one that stood out came up.

"Adrien…"

"Yes, Mari?"

"I forgot this was an actual song American people listen to."

"I can never forget."

She snorted, and rolled over so her nose pressed into his arm. As the song played on, the two dozed into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
